Shayera's Trial
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: The remaining thanagarians bring Shayera's treason to the galactic high court. They demand that Shayera be brought to justice. So now Shayera is put on trial. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1:The Arrest

I have had this idea for a few days now. So yeah let's start.

I own nothing.

The remaining Thanagarians were on their way to the galactic high court. They wanted justice for Shayera's treason against them.

When they got there, the leader of them now stood before the high court. "Good afternoon High Court." He said.

"What do you want?" One of the members of the High Court asked.

"My only request is that you bring Shayera Hol to justice." The leader requested

"And why should we do that?" One of the members asked.

"Because she is the reason why almost all of the Thanagarians are dead and Thanagar is destroyed." The leader told them.

"This is a very serious matter." One of the members stated.

Then the top member of the court turned to the guards and said, "Go. get. Shayera. Hol."

So they did.

Earth 

In the Watchtower, the seven founding members were talking just having a good time. They really never get to just hang out and enjoy being friends anymore. There is just so much work to do. Although, none of them know that it won't be for long.

That's when the alarm went off. "All members report to the bridge." Said Mr. terrific.

When the founding members got there, all of the other members made way for them. When they got there they weren't expecting what they were seeing. Guards from the High Court.

"What are you doing here?" Green Lantern asked.

"We have come to get a criminal." Replied the squad leader.

"Who is it?" Wonder woman asked. "Maybe we can help you find this criminal."

"Her name is Shayera Hol." The squad leader announced.

"Wait… how is she a criminal?" Vixen came forward and asked them.

That's when Shayera came through the crowd of heroes. Then one of the guards came up and took Shayera's wrists and put them behind her back. "Shayera Hol, you are charged with accessory to the murder of three quarters of the Thanagarian race, accessory to Thanagar's destruction, treason to the Thanagarians, and accessory to attempted destruction of the planet Earth. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law." He told Shayera.

Shayera just stayed silent. "Hey, wait you can't just do that." Green Lantern said.

"We have orders from the high court. Some of the surviving Thanagarians came to the high court and demanded that Shayera Hol be brought to justice." The squad leader announced.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at this. Even Shayera herself.

Then when they were about to leave the founding members stopped them.

"What are you doing?" The squad leader asked.

"We are coming too." Superman told them.

"And why should you?" The squad leader asked.

"Technically we could be seen as witnesses." Flash pointed out.

The guards agreed to this and they all went through the portal.

They were brought to the high court. There was a big crowd.

"There's the traitor."

"Lock her up."

"Kill her."

"Bring justice."

Many other things were said about Shayera Hol. Then they were brought to the dungeon.

They threw Shayera in and closed the door. There were bars so the league could talk.

"I can't believe this is happening." John said.

"I know, I mean I knew the Thanagarians were angry, but I didn't think they would go this far." Shayera said hopelessly.

"Hey, Shayera don't give up hope we still have a chance." Flash said. But that didn't improve Shayera's mood. The guards come back. They took Shayera and brought her before the High Court.

"Shayera Hol, you have been charged with accessory to the murder of three quarters of the Thanagarian race, accessory to Thanagar's is destruction, treason to the Thanagarians, and accessory to attempted destruction of the planet Earth." The leader of the high court said. "Let the trial begin."

"Okay, I would first like to call up one of the Thanagarians to the stands." The lawyer of the Thanagarians who was named Altlar called out.

The thanagarian that was going to testify came forward.

"Please, tell the court what happened after Shayera helped destroy the Hyperspace Bypass." The Altlar told the Thanagarian.

"Well, after Shayera helped the Justice League destroy the Hyperspace Bypass we were ordered back to Thanagar." The Thanagarian started, "When we had come back, the Gordians had destroyed all our ships. In their eyes the war was over, but not in our commanders eyes,it wasn't. He single handedly took out all of the battleships. He then order us on to the rescue ships. We barely made it out. Although I am afraid to say, commander Talik is dead, because of Shayera."

"So you had the chance to be able to save Thanagar but because of the destruction of the Hyperspace Bypass you lost all chances?" The Altlar asked.

"That is correct. We were helpless before our enemies." The Thanagarian answered.

"I have no more questions." Altlar finished.

The Lawyer for Shayera whose name is Deidara came to ask her questions, "So this Hyperspace Bypass which you call it, wouldn't it have destroyed planet Earth?"

It would have, but we needed to save our home planet, it's all we had." The Thanagarian said.

"So it would have destroyed planet Earth, don't you think someone would charge that against you for the destruction of a planet?" Deidara asked

"We had no choice there was no other way." The Thanagarian said.

"So there was no other way but what about that saying that goes 'There is always another way?'" Deidara asked

"That saying did not apply here." The Thanagarian said.

"Okay, if you really want to have justice for the destruction of Thanagar, why not charge the Gordanians?" Deidara asked.

"Shayera is the reason why the Gordanians won the battle. If she hadn't helped destroy the Hyperspace Bypass, then we would have won the war." The Thanagarian answered.

"I have no more questions." Deidara Finished.

That's when the Thanagarian stepped down and went back to his seat.

"Deidara do you have anymore witnesses?" The high court asked.

"I do." Deidara Answered. "I would like to call Plaiar of planet Grasian to the stands."

So then Plaiar came up.

"So Plaiar can you please tell the court what the Thanagarians did to your planet?" Deidara requested.

"Of course," Plaiar answered, "When we had a loud the Thanagarians to build the what they called the space shield. After some testing of the so called space shield, we discovered it was a Hyperspace Bypass."

"So in the end they lied to you?" Deidara asked.

"That is correct." Plaiar answered swiftly.

"Alright, so what did they tell you?" Deidara asked

"They told us that if we didn't cooperate with them, then we would have no planet to call our own." Plaiar told them.

"Okay, I have no further questions." Deidara finished.

Then Altlar came forward. "So you did allow them to build it?"

"Yes but only because they told us it was a shield." Plaiar answered.

"So in the end they built it but didn't tell you the truth?" Altlar asked

"Yes that is what they did." Plaiar told him.

"I would like to know did you even try to destroy the Bypass?" Altlar asked

"Well, no." Plaiar said unwillingly.

"Could you have at least tried to destroy it?" Altlar asked

"I suppose but there was a shield around it." Plaiar answered

"If there was a shield then how would you be able to get the tests done?" Altlar asked

"Well-I-uh, it was hard but we were able to break the shield a little." Plaiar answered.

"So would a little bit of time be able to get a few people in and put bombs on it and destroy it?" Altlar asked.

"Well, yes." Plaiar answered

"I have no further questions." Altlar finished.

That's chapter one. How will this go? Is Shayera going to win, or will the Thanagarians get the justice they want? Let's find out. Oh and a little note: my stories are now going to be blind storied I will have a plot but the chapter will be writen blind I just see where it takes me. Well bye. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Trial

I'm back! So let's see what happens to Shayera. 'Cause I don't even know 

Shayera was waiting in her cell again. They had taken a recess. Part one accessory to the murder of three quarters of the Thanagarian race, accessory to Thanagar's destruction of the trial was done now. She waited for part two treason to the Thanagarians. She hoped that she wouldn't be seen as guilty for that too. She knew if the Thanagarians won on all the parts then they would make sure she would suffer for what she did.

She waited for the guards to come and get her.

"Come on Thanagarian. It's time for part two." One of the guards said.

The guards strapped Shayera's wings down and handcuffed her hands..

They brought her into the courtroom.

"Let the trial began." One of the Judges ordered.

"I would like to call up John Stewart of Earth and member of the green lantern corps." Deidara said

John came forward. Deidara started with "So John can you tell us you version of Shayera's betrayal of the Thanagarians."

"Of course. Me and the rest of the Justice League which at that time was only made up of me, Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, J'onn, Batman, and Shayera. Shayera at the time was helping the Thanagarians, She found out about the Hyperspace Bypass, she got the information on a disk and gave it to us. She told me, She did what she thought was right, and that's what she's doing now. Then we were able to stop the Thanagarians."

"Thank you no further questions." Deidara Finished

Altlar was very confused by this Deidara only asked one question 'What is he up to?' Altlar wondered about this as he went up. "So John, Shayera did betray the Thanagarians in the end?" Altlar asked

"Well, ya I guess." John said

"What do you mean by I guess? Did she or did she not?" Altlar pressed

"She did." John said guilty.

Altlar then asked "So did she get the disk from the Thanagarian mother ship?" Altlar asked

"Well she had to." John said

"Okay thank you. No further questions." Altlar finished

Then John stepped down.

Deidara then called "I would like to call Shayera Hol to the stand."

So Shayera walked forward and sat down. "So Shayera why did you do what you did when you helped the Justice League?" Deidara began.

"When I found out about the Hyperspace Bypass, I couldn't just stand around and let Earth be destroyed. Earth had become my second home, actually it was more of a home than Thanagar was. I made friends there. I just couldn't let it be destroyed." Shayera explained.

"So you helped the Justice League because you thought what you did was right?" Deidara asked

"Yes that is why I helped the Justice League." Shayera answered.

"Thank you Shayera. No further questions." Deidara finished

Then Altlar came knowing just how to manipulate Shayera to get what he wants. "So Shayera when you helped the Justice League you did go behind the Thanagarians backs?"

"Well, yes I did." Shayera answered

"So, you went behind their back even if this was their only hope?" Altlar asked

"If it was to save Earth then yes." Shayera answered

"If it was Earth, what do you mean by that? If it wasn't Earth or if you didn't spend anytime there you would have let Earth be destroyed." Altlar pressed

Shayera sighed. "Yes that is what would have happened?"

"Thank you Shayera, no further questions." Altlar finished.

So Shayera went back to her seat in front of the judges.

"I would like to call up one of the Thanagarians to the stands." Altlar called.

So the Thanagarians came up.

"So, Shayera Hol betrayed the Thanagarian Empire please explain how?" Altlar started.

"The Hyperspace Bypass was extremely close to being finished, one of the Thanagarians had placed a chip on Shayera's outfit and monitored all she did. The chip then showed a taping of Shayera giving our plans to the Justice League. It also had the way to destroy the Hyperspace Bypass." The Thanagarian explained.

"So did she steal all of this or did she ask?" Altlar asked

"She stole all of it." The Thanagarian quickly responded.

"So, she stole it and gave it to the Justice League was there anything else on the disk?" Altlar asked.

"It also held everything about all our ships how to get on the mother ship and how to fly the ships." The Thanagarian told the court.

"Thank you, no further questions." Altlar finished

"So, did the Thanagarians send Shayera Hol to Earth?" Deidara asked.

"Yes we did." The Thanagarians answered.

"Did you have any concerns about what she would take to the planet?" Deidara asked.

"No we didn't." The Thanagarian answered with confidence.

"So, why didn't you have any concerns?" Deidara pushed

"Because Shayera was supposed to be the best, she wouldn't come to care for the planet, she had promised us." The Thanagarian said.

Deidara started to get worried he was not doing well with this case so he decided to stop. "Thank you no further questions." Even though he did but didn't want the Thanagarian to turn them on him.

"Altlar, Deidara, do any of you have any more witnesses?" The leader of the top court asked them.

"No" Deidara said sadly

"No." Altlar said confidently.

"Then part two treason to the Thanagarians of the trial is over. We will have a recess and come back in ten minutes to start the final part accessory to attempted destruction of the planet Earth. Dismissed." The leader of the trial stated.

So then everyone left and the guard brought Shayera to her cell one pushed her in and took off her handcuffs. Then they both left. As they were leaving Shayera overheard them saying how she didn't have a chance against the lawyer she was up against.

Then the members of the league that came visited her. They were just the founding members.

"Hey Shayera, sorry about that, he just seemed to take the answers he wanted and made me say them." John apologize.

"It's ok John he did the same to me." Shayera admitted.

"It sounds like he manipulates the people he's interviewing." Clark said.

"Well we can't stop him. He's one of the best and well known lawyers there is." Shayera said.

"Why couldn't you have gotten him?" Flash asked

"One, he got asked by the Thanagarians even before they came to the galactic high court. Two, he hates me. I don't know why but all I know is he does." Shayera answered Flash.

"If you do lose what do you think will be your punishment?" Diana asked

"I don't know but all I know is it will be something that I will suffer." Shayera told them.

"Why?" J'onn asked

"What are you guys putting me to trial too now?" Shayera snapped.

They all took a step back in surprise.

"Sorry I'm just really upset about this." Shayera apologized.

"It's ok but can you answer J'onn's question?" Clark requested.

"The Thanagarians like to see anyone who betrays them suffer, or any of their prisoners." Shayera explained.

Well that's the trial part two. Can't wait too see trial part three. Also just letting you know, Shayera's punishment I may have but it will be a different story. Called Shayera's struggles. Shayera's struggles will be inspired by dragonscales00.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Trial

I have decided that I may not show Shayera's punishments because I have ideas for other JL/JLU fanfics, let me know if you really want me to and I may get around to doing it. So yeah Last part. I know short fanfic novel but whatever.

I have no knowledge of me owning JL/JLU.

When the ten minutes was up Shayera was brought into the courtroom. The final trial was about to begin.

"I would like to call Diana of Themyscira to the stand." Deidara announced.

Diana went up and sat in the stand.

"So, Diana do you trust Shayera at all?" Deidara started.

"After a long time, I do now." Diana answered.

"So you do now what did she do when you didn't?" Deidara asked

"She helped with the Thanagarian invasion of Earth." Diana said not liking where this was going.

"Do you know why she did?" Deidara asked

"She said that she thought that they were building a shield and we trusted her." Diana answered

"So she didn't know of the possible destruction of Earth?" Deidara asked.

"No she did not." Shayera answered.

"Thank you Diana, no further questions." Deidara finished

Diana was surprised she thought it would be longer but then Altlar came forward, Diana had to try to hold in all the anger she had for him.

"So Diana did Shayera betray you?" Altlar asked

"In the beginning she did but she helped us in the end." Diana stated

"So, she still had some help in the attempted destruction of the planet Earth?" Altlar asked

"Well she did in the beginning." Diana said nervously.

"So, she did in the beginning so was apart of it for a while?" Altlar asked

"Well yes, through half of it." Diana said now really not liking where this was going.

"Thank you Diana no further questions." Altlar finished.

So then Diana went back to her spot.

Then Deidara came up again. "Now I would like to invite Wally West of planet Earth up to the stands." He invited

So Wally came up quickly as he was the Fastest man in all of space and time.

"So Wally, What did Shayera do to you?" Deidara asked

"Well, Shayera really didn't do much, when one of the officers of the Thanagarian Empire want us dead and pulled out one of his lazer guns, she stopped him saying that if they were to kill us then the citizens on Earth would retaliate." Wally told them.

"So she didn't have much to do with Earth's destruction?" Deidara asked

"No, not really." Wally said glad that it was going good for Shayera.

"Ok, in the end she came through for you and planet Earth right?" Deidara asked

"That's correct." Flash said.

"Thank you Wally, no further questions." Deidara finished

Altlar then came up, and Flash's confidence ran as fast as him right out of the courtroom.

"So Wally, how come you and the rest of the Justice League did not go to the Watchtower?" Altlar started

"Well the Thanagarians took over the Watchtower." Flash answered. He then knew how John and Shayera felt when they were questioned by Altlar.

"How could have the Thanagarians got into the watchtower in the first place?" Altlar pressed

"Well, they would need granted access." Flash said not liking this one bit.

"How could they have gotten access?" Altlar kept pressing.

"They need a code." Flash answered wearily.

"And how could they have gotten a code?" Altlar pressed again getting the answers he wanted.

"Well, Shayera had the code for her to be able to get in so they got it from her." Flash said now wishing that could take that back.

"So she gave them the code. If they didn't take over the Watchtower then you would have been able to stand a fight with the Thanagarians?" Altlar kept going.

"Well yes." Flash said.

"Thank you Wally no further questions." Altlar finished

Then Deidara came up. "I would like to call Bruce Wayne of Gotham to the stand." Deidara said

So Bruce came up silently knowing how to turn Altlar's questions against him.

"So Bruce, what did you do when you saw Shayera again?" Deidara asked

"I felt weary of her because of what she did. But then I was glad for her help which led us to save Earth." Bruce said.

"So, Shayera did help you?" Deidara asked

"Yes she did, she didn't have anything to do with the possible destruction of Earth." Bruce said.

"So, did she have any idea of this?" Deidara asked

"No she did not." Bruce said

"Ok thank you Bruce, no further questions." Deidara finished

Altlar then started. "So where were the Justice League when you were being chased down by the Thanagarians?" Altlar asked

"We had to hide in the shadows blend in with the citizens." Bruce said

"Why did you have to blend in?" Altlar asked

"The Thanagarians were after us after we escaped their prison." Bruce said wondering what Altlar was up to.

Altlar asked "So how did they get you in the first place, surely one of you were able to fight back."

"John did fight back." Bruce said knowing what he was doing.

"So how did John get captured in the end?" Altlar asked

"How should I know?" Bruce asked.

"So let me ask you this. Did Shayera ever make an attempt to get you out of the prison cells or try to stop the Thanagarians from chasing you down?" Altlar asked

"No she didn't." Bruce said.

"Thank you Bruce, no further questions." Altlar finished.

Deidara then call up Clark hoping to get somewhere with him so that he could prove Shayera innocent.

"So Clark, has Shayera turned on you after the invasion at all?" Deidara started

"No she has not." Clark started

"So, she is loyal to you?" Deidara asked

"Yes she is." Clark said

"She didn't do anything to hurt you during the invasion at all either?" Deidara asked

"No she didn't." Clark answered.

"Thank you Clark, no further questions." Deidara finished

Then Altlar came up "So Clark, did Shayera do anything to help during the invasion at all, like try to take the Watchtower away from the Thanagarians, or try to disable the Hyperspace Bypass generator?"

"Well, no." Clark said and was about to go on when Altlar asked another question.

"Was Shayera anywhere on the surface or was she just helping with the HYperspace Bypass?"

"She was most likely in the main ship." Clark said.

"Most likely, so you're not entirely sure about that?" Altlar asked

"Well no." Clark answered.

"So she could have been helping and just so happen to find out about the Hyperspace Bypass?" Altlar asked

"Well she could have been." Clark said.

"Could what she have given to you been a trap that she was ordered to do by the Thanagarians to finally be rid of all you?" Altlar asked

"Well it could have been." Clark answered.

"Thank you Clark no further questions."Altlar finished

Then Deidara came up and then called J'onn to the stand.

"So, J'onn did you know of any of this?" Deidara asked.

"No, I did not, I only knew of the Hyperspace Bypass when Shayera told all of us." J'onn stated

"So, she did help with saving planet Earth?" Deidara questioned

"Yes she did, if it wasn't for her then we would have never stood a chance, she helped us save Earth." J'onn said trying his best to help Shayera's case.

"Ok thank you J'onn no further questions." Deidara said hoping that Altlar would not be able to manipulate J'onn.

"So, J'onn shayera did help you?" Altlar started

"Yes she did." J'onn answered

"But when you were in the Thanagarian prison and being chased by the Thanagarians she did nothing?" Altlar asked.

J'onn sighed knowing that he couldn't lie therefore, making this very difficult. "No she did not."

"So she did nothing, and then she did a 180 turn when she helped you?" Altlar asked.

"Yes she did." J'onn said knowing that he was never going to outsmart this guy.

"Could the disk have been a setup for a trap to catch you all?" Altlar asked

"Yes it could have been." J'onn answered unwillingly.

"Were you ever able to read her mind?" Altlar asked

"What?" J'onn was surprised by this question.

"You're a martian which means you can read minds? So did you read her mind or at least attempt to do so?"Altlar asked

"Yes I did attempt to do so." J'onn asked

"Could you read her mind?" Altlar asked

"No I could not." J'onn answered

"And why not?" Altlar asked.

"Her mind was protected. There was no way I could have gotten in." J'onn said.

"Thank you J'onn no further questions." Altlar said.

Then Deidara called John to the stand.

"So John can you tell us what Shayera did when you were trying to shutdown the force field to the Hyperspace Bypass?" Deidara requested.

"Shayera, told commander Talik to stop when he was about to kill me. Then when Talik turned on her she fought him, and when she tried to talk to him he took the chance to take his weapon and electrocuted her. Then he threw her on the floor and said something but I didn't catch it. Then she did stop him and when I was too weak to push the button down she helped me." John said.

"She did help you stop the invasion and the destruction of Earth?" Deidara asked

"Yes she did." John said.

"Thank you John, no further questions." Deidara finished.

Altlar then came up wondering how many others Deidara was going to call up before he realized he wasn't going to win no matter how many people he called up.

Altlar started, "so John, how did you get captured by the Thanagarians?"

John looked around a bit then answered with his head down in defeat. "Shayera hit me with her mace."

"So she betrayed you when you were trying to get out to regroup with the others?" Altlar asked.

"Yes she did." John answered

"So could you have stopped this sooner if Shayera didn't do that?" Altlar asked

"Most likely yes." John answered again.

"Also, when you and the others were captured by the Thanagarians why didn't you try to escape in the beginning?" Altlar asked

"They knew our weaknesses." John stated.

Altlar then finished with, "And how did they know your weaknesses?"

"Shayera told them." John said knowing that he was being manipulated to say it.

"Thank you John, no further questions." Altlar finished.

Deidara then called up one more. "Shayera please come to the stand."

So Shayera did.

"Shayera, throughout this did you know about the Hyperspace Bypass plans?" Deidara started.

"No I didn't" Shayera answered.

"So you didn't know the Thanagarians real intentions?" Deidara asked

"No." Shayera stated clearly and firmly

"So you honestly thought they were building a Shield?" Deidara asked

"Yes I did." Shayera stayed firm

"Thank you Shayera, no further questions." Deidara finished.

Altlar then came up and some of Shayera's firmness went away.

"So Shayera, why did you betray the League in the first place?" Altlar started

"I thought I was doing what was right." Shayera said

"So you thought that your fellow league member were trying to stop the starting of the shield?" Altlar asked

"Yes I did." Shayera said

Altlar then didn't want to probe further because it seemed like he won't get far with her in supporting his case.

"Thank you Shayera no further questions."Altlar finished

"Do any of you have any other evidence or witnesses at all?" The leader of the court asked.

When they both said no, the members of the court looked at each other sadly they didn't want to do what they were about to do but they had no choice. "I am afraid that we find Shayera Hol, guilty on all charges. Shayera's punishment will be to go to then Fusion's jail."

Everyone was surprised by this well everyone except the other lawyer and the Thanagarians, the Fusion's jail was know to be one of the most harshest jail of all times. When one of the Thanagarians looked at Shayera, Shayera knew that they had requested that to be her punishment. Shayera was then taken away.

Wow I can't believe I'm ending it at that honestly I might make Shayera's punishment because I am at suspense right now. Let me know if you want me to.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

_I am afraid I have bad news read the following to find out what it is._

 _Disclaimer: N/A _

**Hello this is a letter to any and all readers,**

 **There are a few a comments that were made on one of my fanfictions. It had made me extremely upset. There are some comment that I know have good intentions but come with unintended results. One of these comments was one of those comments. It has made me question my stories and myself as a writer. It has also made me feel extremely terrible about myself and my stories. I have not been able to write a chapter or even a one-shot without panicking. So for this exact reason I will not be continuing any of my stories or uploading any One-shots. I always like to do this for fun but ever since that comment I have no longer had fun writing these. So any and all stories will be discontinued until further notice. This decision will stay for a long time a minimum of one month to forever. But I just wish to give you the reason for this. I do not wish to make any writers angry with me. I do not wish to accidently copyright from an author. So there will be no more updates or stories. I am deciding between if I should keep Shayera's Punishment and Recovery or delete it. All other stories will stay on the sight. Be careful on what you post, you never know what someone is going through or what someone has gone through. Make wording the way you want it to be taken. I might update another time but for now good bye this is the end. _DO NOT SAY ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT ANYONE IN THE COMMENTS! NO POINTING OUT WHO MADE THE CERTAIN COMMENT FOR ME MAKING MAKE THIS DECISION! .CLEAR_!**

 **Sincerely Ultimatewildcat :'(**


End file.
